The instant invention relates generally to capping machines and more specifically it relates to a ball placer device for containers in a capping machine which provides mechanisms for placing and inserting a ball into a collar on each of a series of the containers in two separate steps of operation.
There are available various conventional capping machines which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.